DESPEDIDA
by yuuko14
Summary: La despedida del team siete. —Yo, yo, yo te esperé Sakura-chan . Enserio te esperé ...pero aho— le tapo la boca, para que no continuará hablando. — No lo digas, tu decidiste tu camino. Ahora yo debo decidir con quien quiero estar en mi camino ninja — [TEAM SIETE ] *NaruSaku* (post-The Last )
1. Rompiendo Lazos

Hizo que todos en la fiesta le prestarán atención , se levantó de su asiento y miro a la feliz pareja de recién casados — Naruto , Hinata ... les deseó con todo mi corazón que sean felices . Siempre supe que Naruto era un chico especial , hiperactivo , alegre , nunca se rinde , pero el tuvo una infancia muy solitaria . Y es por eso que ahora mas que nada te admiro mas. Hinata... te encargó que cuides bien de Naruto — todos en la fiesta se quedaron mirando a Sakura, y las lindas palabras que decía .

Pero Sakura soltó una lágrima traicionera , la hizo pasar por lágrimas de felicidad y continuó hablando — Cuídense el uno al otro. Por que no importa donde estés , siempre ahí una persona que te cuidara desde lejos , o cerca ...— Ino empezó a derramar lágrimas a montón . Sakura termino de hablar y se dispuso a secarse las lágrimas.

Naruto la veía con una sonrisa triste , ella siempre lloraba fácilmente . Luego sintió la cálida manos de su esposa posarse sobre su mano — Sakura-san te admira mucho, Naruto-kun — dijo con su tímida y sumisa voz.

—No mas de lo que yo la admiró ...— comento con un deje de melancolía . Hinata le brindó una calidad sonrisa, a lo que el le respondió con un fugaz beso en los labios.

Hyuga se sonrojo y se alejó un poco de el, pero sin soltar la mano del shinobi. Shikamaru se acercó a la pareja y comento en voz baja a Naruto, que ahí una persona afuera del lugar que quería hablar con el.

—Hinata, vuelvo en un segundo — se despidió de su esposa y siguió a Shikamaru .

Nara lo guió afuera de la fiesta , había un hombre de espaldas . Que era nada mas ni nada menos que su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha. Shikamaru se retiró culos dejo para que pudieran hablar.

—Sasuke... — dijo con una enorme sequedad en su voz. El pelinegro se dio la vuelta para poder verlo de frente — Me da gusto que vinieras aquí... — comento fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Naruto...— comentó Sasuke viendo, aun Naruto que nunca conoció. Ese no era el Naruto que el conocía , el chico que siempre quizo ser Hokage y nunca se rendia no era el. El hombre que estaba frente a el era un desconocido.

—Supe, que te convertirás en Hokage ...— volvió a hablar Sasuke. Naruto lo miro y con seriedad dijo

—Si. Las cosas han estado avanzando rápidamente desde aquella misión ...— Sasuke se molesto por el tono serio y tranquilo , ese enserio era Naruto.

—¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?— pregunto el pelinegro , cambiando totalmente la conversación.

—Si. Me acabo de casar con la mujer que amo — vaciló al principio , pero quería decirle a Sasuke que el sabia elegir desiciones.

—No es eso lo que te digo. Tu acabas de romper tu promesa — contesto con tranquilidad.

—Yo no he roto mi promesa. Te traje de vuelta a Konoha y cumplí mi promesa con Sakura-chan — Naruto se estréso y le grito a Sasuke.

—Naruto, seamos sinceros , yo no estaré en Konoha . Como tu ya hisiste tu camino ninja , yo debo descubrir el mio — al rubio le sorprendió la respuesta de su amigo.

—¿Volverás a vengarte de Konoha?— pregunto, mientras lo miraba desafiante. Sasuke sonrió de lado

—No, ya aprendí mi lección .— se dúo la vuelta , haciendo que Naruto tuviera la visión de su espalda — Yo estaré con Sakura... — comentó, esperando una respuesta de Naruto, o alguna acción.

El rubío se quedo callado , tenia tantas cosas para decirle. Pero el no tenia derecho a alejar a Sasuke de Sakura. Aunque a el le doliera , apoyaría a sus amigos — Que bueno por ustedes... Ella siempre te amo —

—Usurantokashi ...— susurro dándose la vuelta y mirando a Naruto — Tu siempre decías que no te rendía en nada. Pero sediste a la idea de estar con ella. ... Hace bastante tiempo que Sakura dejo de amarme y solo tienes ojos para ti — Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendidamente , eso era verdad , o es que Sasuke le quería hacer una broma .

— Cállate yo no me rendí... Simplemente soy realista , ella nunca me amo... — Sasuke tuvo intención de golpear a Naruto en ése momento , no podía convertir a un hombre mas estúpido y despistado que ese .

— Sabes , ahora tu y yo tendremos el mismo destino , estar con las mujeres que no amamos... — A Naruto le sorprendió ese comentario , ¿acaso Sasuke estaba enamorado de alguien?

—¿Tu alguna vez te has enamorado?— pregunto con más normalidad . Sasuke desvío la mirada y con el tono frio que siempre tiene dijo

—No, no me he enamorado ...— vio que Naruto iba a hablar, pero el lo interrumpio y siguió hablando — Pero yo desidi estar cerca de alguien. Ella me hizo prometerle que siempre esté a su lado... Pero al igual que tu no podre estar con ella —

—¿Si le prometiste eso, por que quieres ir con Sakura-chan ? , no quiero que juegues con los sentimientos de ella — grito furioso . Aunque el estuviera casado, podría proteger a Sakura.

— Sakura es una buena chica. No merece estar sola... — y dicho éso se dio la vuelta para irse, pero apenas dio algunos pasos volteó la cabeza para decirle al rubío — Sabes lo que es irónico ... que desde que salí de Konoha siempre quise romper los lazos con ustedes. Es tan irónico que fueras tu, quien rompiera los lazos entre el equipó siete — y continuó su camino.

Uzumaki se quedo impactado , lo que decía Sasuke era verdad, por mas que Sakura y Sasuke estuvieran en Konoha . El se enfoco más en si, y luego de la misión con Hinata, ni si quiera le dirigía la planta a Sakura. Era irónico , por que el era el que más quería que estuvieran juntos , pero el mismo se encargó de destruir al equipo que tanto lo considero familia.

—¿Naruto? — escucho detrás de él. No necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber de quien era aquella voz

—Sakura-chan ...— susurró

-CONTINUARA-

Nota : Bueno se mocurrió ocurrió este fic cuando estaba escuchando el eding de Naruto Shippuden (For You ) . Y quise hacer una despedida para el equipo siete y como los lazos que ellos forjaron se rompieron. Desde ahora digo que el próximo capítulo es el ultimo , es mas interesante ya que hablaran Sakura y Naruto, y también se dirá el nombre de la chica de la promesa de Sasuke . Por favor comenten sí quieren el siguiente y ultimo capitulo


	2. Adiós

—¿Naruto? — escucho detrás de él. No necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber de quien era aquella voz

—Sakura-chan ...— susurró, la chica lo miro desoladamente. El dio un suspiró y mientras pasaba al lado de Haruno dijo —Volvamos adentro ...—

Sakura rápidamente lo agarro de antebrazo , miro hacia el suelo y tímidamente habló — Naruto necesito hablar contigo — pidió en un susurro apenas oible.

Se deshizo del agarré de su amiga bruscamente alejándose de ella — Será mejor que vallamos adentro —.volvió a responder con un tono indiferente, casi tan igual como el Sasuke . Sakura suspiro con angustia e intento hablar, pero de Naruto la interrumpio —Hinata me esta esperando ...—

Sakura sintió una punzada en su corazón, mantuvo la cabeza agachada mientras oía como el rubio se iba alejando cada vez más — ¡¿Quien eres tu?! , ¡¿Donde esta el Naruto que yo conocí?!— se armo de valor para gritarle esas cosas a Naruto.

El rubio con una cara muy disgustada se dio la vuelta para callar esas dolorosas palabras qué Sakura le había gritado. Se le ecogio el corazón al ver a Sakura con sus lindos y brillantes ojos rebosando de lágrimas ... Lágrimas causadas por el.

—¡¿Donde estas Naruto?! , extraño tu forma de ser y como nos tratabas a todos. Tu, tu sólo haces daño a las personas con tu indiferencia, Sasuke-kun era tu amigo, pero de un momento a otro ya ni siquiera le dedicas una palabra... — hizo una pausa, ante la atenta mirada del rubio — Tu eres como un hermano para Sasuke-kun , mas bien, tu eres su única familia , pero de un momento a otro nos abandonaste Naruto... — apretó sus manos en su pecho, y miro fijamente a Naruto — lo abandonaste a el... Y a mi, Naruto yo he pasado muchos momentos contigo, tu siempre fuiste muy importante para mi, y para la gente con las que has convivido ... Pero tu simplemente nos dejaste abandonados —

—Sakura-chan , ya deja de hacerte la víctima, y no hables por los demás. Aquí la única que veo que se queja eres tu y sinceramente no se por que dices estas cosas... — se defendió con mucha frialdad el rubio.

—Naruto no me importa si te tomas esto como una queja o amenaza o cualquier otra forma. Yo lo único que quiero decirte es como me siento en eser instante , ¿O es que ahora tampoco te importa los sentimientos de los demás?— se defendió Sakura, Naruto apretó los puños.

—Sakura, yo quiero proteger esta aldea y a todos los que la habitan, ¿Por que crees que quiero ser Hokage? . Y ese comentario que haces sobre esta muy desviado de mi firma de ser... — se dio la vuelta , para dar por terminada la conversación .

—No ye importa mis sentimientos... — susurro para que nadie pudiera escuchar, pero cosa que su rubio amigo escucho.

Apretó los puños y sin ningún reparo le dijo — Sakura-chan , ahora no me apetece hablar de tus sentimientos por Sasuke... — luego de eso escucho como una pequeña risa provenía de la pelirosa.

—Si, es cierto que por mucho tiempo estuve enamorada por Sasuke-kun ... O eso creí — respiró ondo al dar comienzo de sus palabras — Nunca me había dado cuenta de que el amor es mucho más que gustar de alguien . El amor es respetar al otro y querer que esa persona especial sea feliz como pueda, quererse no importa como resulten ñas cosas y proteger con todas tus fuerzas... Para que esa persona no resulté herida — una pequeña lágrima salio de su ojo, Naruto agacho la cabeza y siguió de espaldas para no mirar a Sakura — Sin embargo el amor es muy confuso , y también muy traicionero . Yo en realidad quisiera amar a Sasuke-kun con todo mi corazón , pero simplemente no puedo por que... Yo no puedo borrar todos los momentos que pasamos juntos , aquellos en los que siempre sonreíamos y tratábamos de cuidarnos mutuamente , aquellos lindos y dolorosos recuerdos ... Yo compartí la mayor parte de mi vida contigo , y fue un honor estar a tu lado Naruto, ¿Y sabes por qué digo estas cosas? , por que yo te —

—¡Cállate! , ¡No lo digas Sakura-chan!— grito desesperadamente Naruto. Apreto los puños hasta que le quedaron blancos, se dio la vuelta para mirar con una furiosa mirada a Sakura.

—Yo te amo Naruto... Yo amo a Uzumaki Naruto — lo dijo con una sonrisa triste , y mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Era la primera vez que Sakura se le confesaba a alguien , sin presión alguna. Ya que las otras veces tuvo que decirlas alazarmente , como cuando Sasuke se fue de Konoha , ella tenia que hacer algo para que su gran amigo no se valla. La vez que se le confesó a Naruto, esa vez ya no quería ver sufrir a Naruto y mucho menos quería ver, como Sasuke se undia mas en la oscuridad . Y la última cuando Naruto y Sasuke estaban por tener su batalla, quería que Sasuke dejara de hacer daño a Naruto y a la gente que los rodeaba.

—Sakura-chan ¿Por que lo dijiste? , ¿pór que ahora? , por que no pudiste hacer como si no sintieras nada... — reclamó Naruto. Esta vez con una mirada triste en sus ojos, ya no quería estar allí.

—No me puedo callar, pero si tanto te ofendí al decirte eso lo lamentov. Y es por que por voy a fingir que nunca dije esas palabras... — miro hacia el suelo con una punzada en el corazón, ella acababa de decirle como se sentía y el reaccionaba así. Por otra parte se quizo golpear a ella misma, ¿que esperaba de Naruto? , ¿que dejara todo atrás y se fuera con ella? , ¿que dejara a linda y tierna esposa , para irse con solo... Sakura? . Sin que lo impidiece comenzó a llorar, llorar mucho.

—Sakura-chan , yo — intentaba que las palabras salieran de su boca, peto por mas que quería no podía.

—Ya lo se Naruto, tu te vas con Hinata y yo tendré que soportar como la miras, acaricias y besas a ella ... Solo a ella. No se que quise hacer al contarte esto... Probablemente solo quería un poco de atención de tu parte , pero en realidad te amo, te amo mucho y me duele mucho darme cuenta de que tu y yo no podremos tener un final feliz... Sabia que me rechazarias, pero aun así, sigue siendo muy doloroso ... Me duele mucho mi corazoncito... — decía entre sollozos ahogados. Naruto no pudo más con ese dolor que tenia en el pecho, que se aumento más solo verla llorar , y la abrazo .

La estrecho entre sus fuertes y cálidos brazos, sintió como el pequeño cuerpo de Sakura también lo abrazaba con mucha ímpetud — Cállate Sakura-chan ... No quiero oírte más, a mi también me duele mi corazón... — grito Naruto, mientras la apretaba contra si .

—No, no puedo evitarlo Naruto ¿ que hiciste con mi corazón? , que ahora ya no puedo sacarte de él... — correspondio el abrazo de Naruto. Oculto su cabeza en el cuello del chica, al igual que este.

—Eso debería decirte yo Sakura-chan ... Por mas que quiero no puedo. Y además ahora ya no puedo quererte libremente por que no puedo dejar sola a Hinata... — con su mano derecha empezó a acariciar los cabellos rosados.

—Naruto... Sasuke-kun y yo también estaremos juntos. Pero yo nunca te olvidaré... — trazo pequeños circulitos en la espalda de Naruto.

—Sasuke me contó también que estaría contigo . Pero el también me dijo que el le había prometido a alguien quedarse a su lado — Naruto se quizo golpear en ese momento , ya que Sakura se sentiría utilizada, si es que no le habían cortado.

—Si. Sasuke-kun también me comento eso... El le prometió a Karin que estaría con ella. Pero por mi culpa ahora Karin se quedara sola ...— se sintió realmente fatal al saber eso. Pero ella no podía echarse para atrás, Sakura no quería estar... Sola.

—No digas eso Sakura-chan. Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien y Karin podrá olvidar a Sasuke... —

—Si ¿como yo te pude olvidar a ti? No — pregunto con sarcasmo.

—Callaté ... Es mejor que volvamos a la fiesta... — se separó lentamente de ella. Sintiendo como el calor que hace unos instates tenia, se desvanecía lentamente.

—Naruto siento averte echo daño , siento no haberme dado cuenta antes de mis sentimientos. ¿Como no pude darme cuenta de que tu no estarías esperándome por siempre? — quería desahogarse esa noche, y no se iría hasta que todo este sentimiento este aclarado. Luego sintió como otra vez Naruto se le avalanzaba y la abrazaba con mucha fuerza.

—Yo, yo, yo te esperé Sakura-chan . Enserio te esperé ...pero aho— le tapo la boca, para que no continuará hablando.

— No lo digas, tu decidiste tu camino. Ahora yo debo decidir con quien quiero estar en mi camino ninja — habló con nerviosismo , se alejó de Naruto lentamente y tomo una gran bocanada de aire — Ya sabes que decidí estar con Sasuke-kun . Pero eso no quita el echo de que yo te siga queriendo... Y creo que esté es el adiós para el equipo siete... Y para nosotros — ahora se alejó totalmente del rubio, quedando a una buena distancia.

—Sakura-chan no me hagas esto. Yo necesito por lo menos verte... — intentaba acercarse a ella pero Sakura retrocedia.

—Naruto, no quiero verte amando a otra. Siempre fui una mala perdedora y no se que podría hacer si estuviera al frente tuyo y de ella —

— Pero Sakura-chan , yo aun te amo... Y creo que nunca dejare de hacerlo — se rindió ante la idea de estar a su lado. Tenia que superar a Sakura, aunque le costará mucho podía lograrlo ¿No? .

Se dio la vuelta ignorando las palabras de Naruto. Ya tenia mucho daño su corazón para que las palabras de Naruto acogieran su corazón.

Camino ante la atenta mirada de Naruto. Luego con la última esperanza y con todo lo que pudo le dedico su mejor sonrisa a el y con los ojos cerrados dijo —¡Fue un placer conocerte , Uzumaki Naruto! — aun con los ojos cerrados y con la radiante sonrisa , una lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

A Naruto casi se le sale el corazón , pero entendió que ya era hora de despedirse. Se acercó a ella tomándole una mano y estrecharla — También fue un gusto para mi conocerte ' ttebayo — y sin más, le dedico su última sonrisa.

"A veces es mejor actuar que pensar "

FIN

Nota : Perdón por la tardanza , es que se me hizo un poco difícil la actitud de Naruto en The Last . Y gracias a los comentarios, hace mucho que quería escribir algo así. Por que en The Last se fueron al carajo los sentimientos de Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. Para mi Sasuke , no quería estar con Sakura, pero como ella quedo sola tuvo que quedarse con ella, y bueno lo del NaruHina ya saben todo lo que pasa en la película . Lamento si ofendí a algún fandom , yo lo único que quería en este fic era demostrar los sentimientos del team 7.


End file.
